1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable tables and more particularly to inexpensive tables for use at the beach.
During the summer months, it has become a very popular custom to go to an ocean beach relaxing in the sunshine and ocean waters. For many, it is desirable to bring along refreshments for quenching the thirst, reading materials, radios, etc., for spending most of the entire day relaxing on the sand. While the beach blanket is a comfortable way of relaxing on the sand, ocean winds often blow the sand along the surface of the beach, and onto the blanket which can be harmful to the portable radios, or the like, can gather within the pages of books and magazines and even blow into the refreshments which are placed on the blacket surface. While some sun bathers accept this fate, others find it a nuisance and bring along foldable chairs and upright stands and small tables to rest any goods which are brought to the beach. Unfortunately, presently known small tables are not very portable, do not fold to allow easy carrying and are not versatile enough to securely hold the goods which are brought to the beach. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable recreational table which can be taken to the beach and used to securely hold the variety of objects which sun bathers like to take for spending a relaxing day at the beach.
2. Disclosure Statement
A table comprising a table top pivotally attached to a pedestal for movement between a horizontal position and a substantially vertical position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,004, issued Nov. 23, 1976, to Alme. The pivotal table top in this patent is provided so that the table will take up less space in storage. The pedestal on which the table top rests is not retractable and thus not practicable for use in carrying to the beach or setting up in the soft beach sand. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,011, issued Oct. 17, 1950, to Ely and U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,109, issued Sept. 3, 1957, to Kopmar, disclose recreational beach tables, but do not disclose a portable table in which the table top is pivotally mounted to a telescoping pedestal which can be arranged in a manner for easy carrying. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,761, issued May 24, 1960, to Reed, discloses a utility stand which is portable but does not contain the pivotal table top or telescoping pedestal which enables the stand to be contracted to an easily carriable form. U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,828, issued Mar. 17, 1959, to Barnette, discloses a folding fisherman's seat which includes a flat seat pivotally mounted to the upper end of a support staff assembly, the staff assembly formed in two parts which can be easily fitted together but which do not form a telescoping assembly, nor is the seat capable of safely holding a plurality of receptacles, such as liquid refreshments to quench the thirst. Accordingly, prior art tables or stands have not included all the desirable features which enable a recreational table to be easily carried and set up on the beach and which will provide adequate space and safe and convenient holding of objects taken along so that a day at the beach can be an enjoyable and relaxing experience.